With the development of electronic devices, fingerprint recognition technology is widely applied to intelligent terminals. Users can unlock the intelligent terminal or perform other operations on the intelligent terminal by fingerprint recognition.
In the related art, the fingerprint recognition is performed by using a capacitive fingerprint sensor. Since the human body is a conductor, when a finger presses the capacitive fingerprint sensor, the fingerprint sensor can obtain a texture of the finger, and then the fingerprint recognition is performed according to the texture.